


he takes and he takes and he takes

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Series: may you always be satisfied [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, they curl up together, bodies pressed against each other.<br/>“Hey,” says Alexander. “So, I’m getting married to Eliza Schuyler.”</p><p> </p><p>Companion work to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7881487/chapters/18001360">this one's mine</a> (though can work by itself), focusing on Aaron Burr and his relationship to Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete work and chapters will be posted daily!

Aaron closes his eyes and arches his back, pushing up closer to Alexander, winding his hands into his hair.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Alexander murmurs, presses a slow kiss to the side of Aaron’s neck. Aaron sighs and pulls him closer, and Alexander kisses down Aaron’s neck, along his collarbone, his chest, his stomach, further down. It is a vulnerability Aaron only allows with Alexander, but he does so gladly. 

After, they curl up together, bodies pressed against each other.

“Hey,” says Alexander. “So, I’m getting married to Eliza Schuyler.”

Aaron sits straight up, jolting away from Alexander as abruptly as if he had been hit. His eyes are wide, his eyebrows drawn together.

“You’re engaged?”

“Yeah!” Alexander says, looking like he is expecting Aaron to be happy for him. Aaron opens his mouth, closes it again. He stands, goes to find his clothes.

“You just think you can have everything, don’t you?” Aaron says.

“Wait-- Aaron, this doesn’t have to change anything--”

“Forget it. I’m not sneaking around anymore. Not with you married. It’s bad enough you don’t want to even tell Laurens about me. God.” Aaron shakes his head, focuses on doing the buttons on his shirt, continuing to get dressed. “I’m not going to be the other man for you. I’m just not going to do it anymore. You just take, and take, and take, and expect it to be okay, but I’m not okay with it. Not anymore.”

Alexander opens his mouth to reply, but Aaron finishes putting on his left shoe and exits before he can hear whatever excuses he is about to spout.

When he is finally alone again, he puts his head in his hands and counts out his breathing: _in, two, three, four, out, two, three, four._

What now?

He can remember clearly the first night he spent with Alexander, Aaron’s hands shaking as he unbuttoned his own shirt to reveal the tight undershirt he always wears to bind his chest flat. He can remember the gentle smile on Alexander’s face when Aaron was laid out in front of him, neither of them wearing any clothes at all. He can remember the almost-reverent way Alexander touched him, the way his hands and mouth and body felt against him.

He takes his hands away from face and finds his fingertips damp with tears. He takes a shaky breath.

No one but Alexander knows this, his deepest and best-kept secret. There’s a reason, after all, that he doesn’t speak out often; he has spent years practicing how to make his voice sound deeper, perfecting his style of dress, but he always has that twinge of anxiety that he isn’t convincing enough, that someone will see through him and hurt him because of it. It was only once his parents had died and he had left the care of everyone who had known him before and once his sister had moved away and essentially left his life that he had even been able to get to this point.

He wants to keep trusting Alexander, but now that Aaron has dumped him with no intention of looking back, he fears that Alexander will no longer have reason to keep his secret.


	2. Chapter 2

After several weeks of not speaking to Alexander, Aaron receives a letter addressed to Lt. Col. Aaron Burr. It is an invitation to Alexander Hamilton and Eliza Schuyler’s wedding.

_Well_ , Aaron supposes, _at least he hasn’t started using the wrong name._ He had never specifically told Alexander his given name, but he doubts it would be terribly difficult to infer, and while the thought has made him anxious before, it’s rarely felt so real as now.

He doesn’t intend to go, but late that evening, he finds himself getting dressed properly and heading for the reception. His heart sinks when he arrives to see Laurens leaning in close to Alexander, Laurens’s arm on Alexander’s shoulder, faces flushed and the two of them laughing. Eliza is nowhere in Aaron’s immediate line of sight.

He spends a brief moment reflecting on his sympathy for Eliza and the fact that he doubts she knows just exactly what she’s getting into, but is then interrupted by Alexander leaping to his feet, beaming at Aaron like nothing had ever happened. Alexander takes Aaron’s hand in both of his.

“I didn’t think that you would make it!” Alexander says.

“To be sure?” Aaron says, pulling his hand away and taking a step back. “I came to say congratulations.” He does his very best to keep his tone light and his expression neutral. He glances at the small group of men gathered together. “I see the whole gang is here.”

“You are the worst, Burr!” Lafayette says cheerfully, as if in greeting, and Laurens laughs.

“Ignore them, congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel! I wish I had your command instead of manning Washington’s journal,” Alexander says, seemingly in an attempt to cut the others out of the conversation.

“No you don’t,” Aaron says, trying to keep his irritation in check.

“Yes I do!”

“Now, be sensible. From what I hear, you’ve made yourself indispensable--”

Aaron is cut off by Laurens slinging his arm around his shoulders. Aaron goes tense, and Laurens barely seems to notice. “I heard you’ve got a special someone on the side, Burr,” says Laurens, one part sleazy and another part smug. Aaron’s blood turns to ice. Has Alexander told him?

“Is that so?” Alexander says lightly, raising his eyebrows, glancing between Laurens and Aaron. Aaron notes the slight crease that has formed between his eyebrows.

“What are you trying to hide, Burr?” Laurens says, squeezing Aaron’s shoulders, smirking at him. Aaron tries not to freeze up in anxiety.

“I should go,” Aaron says quickly.

“No, these guys should go,” Alexander says, pulling Laurens away from Aaron. “Leave us alone.” He waves off the protesting Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette, and the three move about ten feet away to sulk and talk amongst themselves.

“It’s all right,” Alexander says, quietly, once they’re alone. “I didn’t tell him.” Aaron feels almost lightheaded with relief, but that fades quickly as Alexander continues speaking, less quietly now. “I wish you’d brought this person with you tonight.”

“You’re kind, but I’m afraid it’s unlawful.”

“What do you mean?”

Aaron stares at the ground. “They’re married.”

Alexander studies Aaron, his lips pressed tightly together.

“I see.”

Aaron takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders and meets Alexander’s eyes. “Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more.”

“I will never understand you. If you love this person, go get them. What are you waiting for?” There is a hint of desperation in Alexander’s voice; Aaron knows that Alexander knows that they are both talking about their relationship.

“I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” Aaron says after a pause, not knowing what else to say. What else is there to say?

“I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” Alexander says, a pained look on his face. Aaron can feel Alexander watching him until he turns a corner and is out of sight.

He wonders if it will ever hurt less.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron tries very, very hard to continue as normal, but it’s hard when he seems to keep seeing Alexander wherever he goes. He finally escapes thinking about him on an ordinary Saturday afternoon, and while walking, he is distracted by a commotion and winds up walking straight into Angelica Schuyler.

Great.

This is made exponentially worse when Angelica’s answer to his somewhat curt reflexive question, “What are you doing downtown?” is for her to command him to walk with her and then immediately proceed to say, “Talk to me about Alexander Hamilton.”

Aaron groans internally. He had just wanted to go to the tailor’s to get his jacket fixed, but apparently the universe couldn’t even let him do that without forcing him to think about Alexander. “No. Nope. No way,” Aaron says, hoping that Angelica will get off his case if he shuts her down early.

“You’ve said a lot already just in those few words,” Angelica points out smugly, and Aaron has to take a moment to keep himself from snapping at her.

“Whatever you are trying to imply, please stop implying it,” Aaron says tightly, and Angelica raises her eyebrows. ”Look, I know you’re protective of your sister, but I can swear to you that I do not currently have any relationship with Hamilton outside of mutual annoyance. Okay?”

Aaron doesn’t realize his slip until Angelica says, “Not currently, so does that imply…?” _Fuck._

“I don’t think any of your sister’s husband’s former relationships are of any concern to you by any stretch of the imagination, especially not if they are so thoroughly in the past they might as well be ancient history. Can we stop this line of questioning now? I would rather not press the issue and I do, as a matter of fact, have things to accomplish today.”

“Of course,” Angelica says sweetly. “Thank you for your time.”

Aaron forces out a passably polite farewell and turns around and walks quickly down the street, back the way he came, even though it is the exact opposite direction that he had originally needed to go. The jacket can wait. He just wants to be alone and not talk to anyone, now. He’s so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe someday i will start writing things with longer chapters but that day has not yet come. this one is Remarkably short tho so i might post another later today


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks pass and turn into months. Aaron, in one of his regular visits with his childhood friend Theodosia, ends up accidentally spilling the entire frustrated mess of his relationship history to her. She holds his hand sympathetically and returns with complaining about the frustrated mess of her marriage. The two meet regularly for dinner and to talk, and Aaron thinks it helps both of them. He isn’t in love with her, nor she with him, but her friendship means the world to him.

He had planned to make a surprise visit to Theodosia one night when he runs into John Laurens, who is second on the list of people who he does not want to run into.

“Aaron Burr!” Laurens says cheerfully. “Come get a drink with me. I have something very important to tell you.” He links his arm through Aaron’s and starts walking, so Aaron has little choice but to be pulled along.

“I shudder to think,” Aaron mutters.

“Oh, quit sulking. It’s good news. Probably? It’s good news for me. I hope you’ll think it’s good news.”

Aaron doesn’t respond to that, simply lets Laurens lead him inside and order drinks for the both of them.

“So, um, Alexander mentioned the other day that the two of you had been in a relationship,” Laurens says, as soon as they are not being spoken to by anyone else.

“The other day? I thought… didn’t he tell you a long time ago? Like, weren’t you referencing it at the wedding reception?”

“Oh, fuck. No, I wasn’t, I had just seen you around with some lady a lot and thought you were together.”

“She’s married to a British officer,” Aaron says.

“Oh shit,” says Laurens.

“He’s away in Georgia, and he’s kind of a complete asshole. She could do a lot better. But anyway, I’m not here to gossip about my friend--my _platonic friend_ , thank you, Laurens--seriously, what’s going on? Why does it matter to you if I was with Alexander at any point?”

Laurens takes a deep breath, a giddy excited look on his face that reminds Aaron of Alexander right before he goes off on a ramble, and Aaron takes a drink to brace himself.

What he finds out in Laurens’s very long explanation is that he, Eliza, and Angelica have all been seeing Alexander since before Eliza and Alexander had been married. All of them had continued to see each other, planning it out carefully amongst the three of them so as not to overlap, and all the while Alexander--true to his form of terrible communication--had refused to own up to any of them about any of the others. Well, that is, until they had staged walking in on Angelica and Alexander making out, and then the four had discussed what an actual relationship would look like, with the three of them all being in separate relationships with Alexander.

Aaron is silent for a long moment after this explanation. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Not one bit!”

Aaron takes a deep breath, exhales slowly. “I… I have to go. I’m to visit Theodosia tonight.”

He makes a hasty exit before Laurens can stop him and makes his way to Theodosia’s.

 

Theodosia takes one look at Aaron’s face and holds the door open for him.

“Hey, are you okay? What happened?”

“Alexander is dating three people and it’s all out in the open and consentual and Laurens just told me as if he didn’t care that Alexander and I broke up and what am I supposed to do with this information?”

“Oh Aaron,” says Theodosia, and allows Aaron to tuck himself into a hug. “Oh, oh, it’s okay.”

“No, it really is not!”

“If you love him--”

“I don’t--”

“If you love him, you can talk to him and figure it out.”

“Okay, but-- disregarding my feelings for him, he never sought me out. I don’t think he’s actually-- Theodosia, I don’t think he’s actually interested in me anymore. If he was, wouldn’t he have approached me about it, wouldn’t he? I mean, it’s Alexander, he’s not exactly known for his tact. If he still wanted me, he would have done something.”

“Aaron, hon, you were the one to break up with him. He might have learned a little bit of tact and taken you at your word.”

“Well,” Aaron says stubbornly, “I’m willing to wait for him to apologize.”

Theodosia pats his shoulder and steps back. “I wish you luck with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron is woken in the middle of the night by a knock on his door. He had fallen asleep on the couch, still in his day clothes, and without really thinking about it, he stumbles half-awake to the door and opens it.

“Alexander?”

“Aaron Burr,” Alexander says softly, his eyes gentle. He reaches for Aaron’s hand, and Aaron puts his hands behind his back, wary.

“It’s the middle of the night,” Aaron says, still confused.

“Can we confer?”

“Uh?”

“It’s important to me,” Alexander urges.

Aaron crosses his arms, raises his eyebrows. “Shoot. Make it quick, Alexander, it is very late.”

Alexander opens his mouth, closes it again, and then sighs. “Aaron, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think--”

“Clearly.”

“I wasn’t thinking about how my actions would affect you. Or anyone. I was thinking only of myself and what I wanted, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I love you.”

Aaron studies him. “Okay, that’s easy enough to say, but… do you mean it?” Alexander steps forward, moves as if to kiss Aaron, and Aaron steps back. “Really, Alexander? Really? I get it, you want me physically, but I don’t give a flying fuck unless you actually, you know, deign to take my emotions into consideration. I love you, but I can’t deal with this. If you can’t respect me, I’m not going to be with you. Period.”

“Then I’ll prove it to you. I swear. Please, give me just one more chance. I won’t disappoint you. Will you come over for dinner tomorrow--er, I guess, tonight, since it’s likely past midnight by now--and we can talk it out?”

“You get one chance, Alexander. I’ll be over at six. Now let me sleep.”

“Thank you.”

“Good night.” Aaron steps back and closes the door. _God, what have I gotten myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron dresses carefully the next evening, walks to Alexander’s house and tries to keep his hands from shaking. Eliza is the one to answer the door, and she gives him a sweet smile.

“Aaron,” she says warmly, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Thank you,” Aaron says awkwardly, and enters when Eliza indicates him to do so. Alexander, Laurens, and Angelica are all inside, and Aaron has to remember to keep breathing. He hadn’t realized that everyone would be here. Alexander hops to his feet, unguarded excitement on his face.

“I’m so glad you came!”

“Thank you for having me,” Aaron says, preemptively aborting Alexander’s embrace with a handshake. Alexander, always an open book, looks slightly crestfallen at this reaction. Aaron can’t imagine how Alexander could have expected Aaron to jump into this headfirst after all that had happened.

There is an awkward pause, until Eliza sweeps past, lightly touching Alexander’s arm, and says, “Let’s move towards dinner, then, shall we?” Alexander breaks eye contact with Aaron and nods, and the group of them trail into the dining room, Angelica falling back to walk beside Aaron.

“Are you all right?” she asks quietly.

“I wasn’t expecting everyone to be here.”

“If you need to talk to Alexander alone, I can help arrange that,” Angelica says, and the relief must be clear on Aaron’s face, because she smiles a little. “I’ll occupy John and Eliza.” She goes to the two of them to engage them in conversation, and Aaron glances in Alexander’s direction just as Alexander glances at him.

Aaron takes a deep breath and approaches him.

“How are you doing?” Alexander asks.

“Overwhelmed,” Aaron admits. “It would have been nice to know that everyone was going to be here so I could have prepared for that.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I wasn’t even thinking. I’m sorry. We can talk just the two of us for now?”

“That would be nice.”

“I’m so sorry,” Alexander says again. “I just want to fix things, I want to make things better because I fucked up so badly with you and you don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve any of that. I just-- I just want to know what you want, Aaron. If you want me to be out of your life forever, I’ll do the best I can. If you want to stay friends, I’ll be here any time you need me. If you want to be in a relationship with me, then, fuck, I’ll do anything at all to make it work. Anything you need, I swear. I want you to be happy. I want you to be comfortable. If you’ll let me, I want to be someone who can do those things for you. Someone who can make you feel as wonderful as you are.”

Hesitant, Aaron asks, “So we won’t have to hide from your other partners anymore? We can actually communicate properly?”

“Yes. I promise. I was awful about that before, but I know better now. I’m fixing it.”

Aaron breaks into a small smile at that. “I think the strongest proof of the fact you’ve learned your lesson is that you’re actually admitting you were wrong. Okay, Alexander. Okay. Let’s see how dinner goes.”

 

The tension finally begins to leave the room as Aaron starts to feel more comfortable. Laurens entertains the five of them with wild stories from his military adventures. Angelica and Alexander seem to be in a constant battle of wits that pretty much just consists of them firing snarky comments at each other until everyone is laughing. Eliza keeps the conversation running when things fall quiet, and Aaron is grateful. He catches her eye across the table and she gives him a shy smile, which he returns. There is a comfortable balance that shifts easily to fit Aaron; he is looked to to give comments just as much as anyone else, and (almost) never interrupted when he speaks.

Alexander walks him home that night.

“Thank you,” Aaron says. “I had a wonderful time.”

“Would you like to do it again sometime?”

“I would love to.” The sheer delight on Alexander’s face draws a smile out of Aaron, too. “I’ll see you soon, Alexander.” Daring for once, Aaron leans in to press a quick kiss to Alexander’s cheek, smiles, and then goes inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron slips easily into a comfortable routine. He spends more evenings than he doesn’t at the Hamiltons’ residence, sometimes with Alexander alone, sometimes with one or more of the others around as well-- though those nights tend to contain less intimacy and more just visiting.

The first time he’s there without Alexander around is not exactly under the circumstances he would have hoped. After an only-too-close call where someone had come up to him and started asking far-too-personal questions, he had made his way as quickly as possible to Alexander’s, hoping to press himself into the arms of someone who knows him as he is and won’t question it.

Eliza answers the door, and Aaron asks in a rush, “Is Alexander home?”

“He’s still at work-- are you okay? Here, come inside and sit down, you look shaken.”

Aaron doesn’t know what else to do, so he follows her inside. Laurens and Angelica are both on the couch; Angelica reading, Laurens drawing. They glance up when Aaron and Eliza enter.

“Hey Aaron-- hey, are you okay?” says Angelica. Aaron sinks down into the closest seat--the opposite end of the couch from Angelica and Laurens--and shakes his head. He can feel himself descending into a full-fledged panic attack. “Okay,” says Angelica. “Do you need anything?”

Aaron gives a tense-shouldered shrug, feeling himself staring blankly at the wall and able to do nothing to stop it.

“Did someone hurt you? I’ll fight--”

“John. Shh. Don’t be so aggressive, didn’t you see him flinch?”

“Shit. I’m sorry. Can I do anything?” Laurens leans closer and Aaron flinches away again. Angelica firmly tugs Laurens closer and puts a restraining arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t crowd him. Jesus.”

“Can you stop talking about me like I’m not here?” Aaron manages to get out, despite the fact that his words seem to be leaving him. “Please don’t crowd, don’t ask many questions. Give me a moment.”

He closes his eyes and just counts his breaths. The hum of the others talking might as well be a foreign language for all the understanding he is able to glean from it. By the time he finally drags himself back into awareness, the other three are sitting close together on the opposite side of the couch, talking softly. He stays quiet to listen.

“I mean, that’s a fair point, but people don’t actually seem to want to, like, actually listen to people who don’t agree with them, so honestly, I doubt Alexander will get home until after dark,” Angelica is saying. Aaron looks out the window, as if staring wistfully would make Alexander walk up to the door.

“What time is it?” Aaron manages to say.

“Around six,” Eliza says. “How are you doing?”

“A little better,” Aaron says.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Laurens offers quietly.

Aaron looks up at him, at Eliza and Angelica. He takes a deep breath, sighs. “I just… someone on the street was asking me uncomfortable questions, like-- like someone thought I was just-- pretending to be a man, or something..”

“That’s bullshit! I will fight,” Laurens says, but it’s not so much aggressive as sympathetic and protective. Aaron gives him a little smile.

“Thanks,” Aaron says quietly. “That’s kind of you.”

“You know we’ve got your back, don’t you?” Laurens says. “I know you’re not, like, dating any of the rest of us, but I know we all care a lot about you and want you to be happy.”

“I still just kind of feel like an extra wheel when I’m with everyone,” Aaron confesses. “You’re all really close to each other, since you’ve been in this together since the beginning, and I mean, you’ve all been really kind and welcoming to me, but I just-- still don’t really feel like I’ve found my place yet.”

“That’s okay,” Eliza says. “We’re here, though, always, no matter what.” She reaches for Aaron’s hand and takes it in both of hers. Aaron blinks at her, surprised.

“Yeah, like, if Alex is being a shithead, we can all yell at him for you. And cuddle it out,” Laurens says, in a tone that makes it sound like he’s joking, but he is very transparently not. Aaron glances between the three of them.

“Do-- I-- am I missing something here?”

“John has a giant crush on you,” Angelica stage-whispers.

“She says that like she and her sister don’t also have giant crushes on you,” John puts in.

“Haha, very funny,” Aaron says.

“No, we aren’t joking,” Eliza says.

“Okay,” Aaron says, but takes his hand back and folds his hands in his lap.

“I’m sorry, fuck, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you. We don’t have to talk about this right now or anything if it’s too much,” John says. “I just… wanted to put it out there, just. Just in case.”

Aaron nods. “I’m very flattered. I am just afraid that if you knew me better that you wouldn’t feel the same. And… I’m not Alexander. I’m afraid that I wouldn’t be able to navigate multiple relationships with the grace that he does. He’s a people person. I’m… not, really.”

“Hey, that’s okay. It’s not anything that has to be decided now. We can talk more if you want to another time, or we can just see if things just sort of progress naturally, or whatever you’re comfortable with,” Eliza says. Aaron nods.

Before the silence can turn awkward, the door opens and Alexander walks in. He lights up at the sight of the four of them on the couch, and immediately goes to plop down between Eliza and Aaron. Aaron immediately presses close to Alexander, and Alexander wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, babe, is everything okay?” Alexander asks softly.

“Someone stopped me on the street and literally fucking asked me if I was ‘pretending to be a man’ and then I came back here because I wanted to not be alone and then these three ridiculous human beings all confessed to having crushes on me? It’s been a strange evening.”

Alexander pulls Aaron into a tight hug. “Oh, Aaron. How are you doing?”

“Better. They helped a lot.”

Angelica frames her face with her hands and flutters her eyelashes. “We try.”

Aaron laughs a little at that, and is taken aback by the matching little smiles he gets from the four people he is sharing the couch with.

“You guys. Stop being so sweet towards me, I can’t handle it.”

“Never!” Alexander says, and pulls Aaron into a kiss. It’s hardly much of a kiss, as they are both smiling, but it feels good to be in Alexander’s arms. “Will you stay tonight?”

Aaron nods, and rests his head on Alexander’s shoulder. Alexander kisses Aaron’s temple, and Aaron closes his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

 

Later that night, Aaron and Alexander are curled up in bed together, beneath the blankets, skin on skin. Alexander’s hair is down, and he runs his hand across Aaron’s back.

“I love you so, so much, Aaron,” Alexander murmurs. “I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

“I’m so glad I’m here with you, too,” Aaron says sleepily, pressing his face against Alexander’s collarbone. “What do you think about-- about the others having feelings for me?”

“Has that been on your mind all evening?”

“Yes.”

“I think it’s lovely. I know they all genuinely care about you, and I don’t think anyone could ask for better partners-- excluding present company, of course. I think that if you want to pursue something with them, you should absolutely go for it. I know for certain they’ll be willing to take things as slowly as you’re comfortable with, and that they’ll be perfectly happy with whatever you’re willing to give, even if that’s just platonic friendship. They’re good people. They won’t hold it against you if you can’t or don’t return their feelings.”

“Okay. God, I don’t know how you can talk so much after having as much sex as we just had.”

Alexander laughs and pulls Aaron as close as he can be, kisses him sweetly. “You should know by now that talking is one of my greatest talents.”

“Mm. Yes, you certainly have a talent with your mouth, that’s for sure.” Alexander laughs, and Aaron hugs him tightly. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, my Aaron. Sleep well. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

Aaron closes his eyes and lets himself rest, at last, safe in Alexander’s arms, with the promise of love and care waiting for him tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow and every day on after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's complete! thanks so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! if you leave a comment i will probably love you forever (kudos are great too!) ♥

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at waitforit--waitforit.tumblr.com !! comments and kudos make my entire day


End file.
